nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I For a quick impression of our country, click random file some times or check out the following links: :* Lovian Museum for Modern Art :* First Chamber :* Second Chamber :* King Dimitri I :* Newhaven :* Lovia :* Veprom For former messages on this page, see the archive |} Please make spam Could you make some propaganda for me by placing my poster everywhere you go Enrico Pollini 12:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it spam, but I will support your campaign. 13:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Hay! Yuri, I know you don't have a computer for the moment, but I have something important to say to you: # The history you use on Abby Springs Railway Station is wrong... It starts in 1869, Lovia a couple of years later. And then we even don't count in the date of the foundation of Newhaven... Please fix that! # The infoboxes you use for your railway stations, can we replace them by the normal ones? 08:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::My train village history starts in 1840 Pierlot McCrooke 08:23, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Not correct too, please adjust that Pierlot. 08:33, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I have corrected it, but please respect that train village is older than the rest of lovia Pierlot McCrooke 08:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::No, we can't do that. We have a common history and we don't want towns with a special history. You can do special things with the history past 1872, but not older than that. Lovia is one country and was discovered all together. 08:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why is that? Pierlot McCrooke 08:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, our history says the archipelago was discovered in a certain year. There was nothing year, and that is in fact good; we have a "clean" nation, no problems from before. And we are one, one Lovia. Besides that, we just have to stick to this: Wikination is a site with a certain theme, period, location, things that were fixed before. 08:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK Pierlot McCrooke 08:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't forget to read what's underneath the "HAY", though there already is a new message for you: * The Mid-term Elections, 2008 are finished. Five have been elected, and now it's up to us to regulate the Secretary positions. I have some ideas: ** Enrico Pollini gets a new department: the Department of Tourism and Leisure ** George Matthews takes over the Department of Welfare from Arthur Jefferson, who still holds the Department of Justice. ** Pierlot McCrooke gets the empty Department of Transportation, what he always wanted. ** Ben Opat gets the Department of Foreign Affairs; he's quite diplomatic. ** I keep my Department of Finance. ** You take over the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education (that was Lars Washington's) and he gets the Department of Energy and Environment (which was Robin Ferguson's) and he gets your Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. This exchange would be the best for the activity of the departments. What do you think? 16:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::i do like that function as Secretary of Transportation Pierlot McCrooke 17:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Just great. I will fix everything in the weekend coming. I also will make some work of my new department. I will do my very best, but can't promise that thing will go fast (the examinations are ahead and we have some very un-nice dates for Latin and mathematics). 17:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. That's good; mot important: tomorrow (Friday) = Inauguration; and soon = Newhaven history 17:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok. See you tommorow then. (I have to do some work organising the new computer ). 17:41, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Does it work well? :-) (by the way: what a great sky today! I loved the purple, though I had already seen it yesterday, more thorougly) 17:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::It works very well (and I'll get a prof fotoshopping program saturday!!). I loved the color of the day -- noticed it in geography this morning. 17:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I had already noticed it during the Photography workshop; nice to see both the dark blue and purple "bandjes", together with the black. 17:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Color and composing (shapter 2 in my learning proces) 17:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Tonight inauguration, okay? Let's stick to the composition I proposed above? Lars said it was okay for him to take EE. George already told me he agreed with his function, and Robin and Arthur I spoke on MSN. You are fine with CHE? And Pierlot just said he like Transport. I am fine with Finance and Enrico told us (you were there too) he would be very happy with Tourism and Leisure. At last, Ben Opat: I think he will be okay with the Dep.of.F.A. We have just one MOTC left: Marius Stefan. It will be pretty hard to give him a Department, but in fact it would be the best to give him -and not somebody else- no function; because he had the least votes. And, he can always take over a department if somebody would quit. :Is this all done then? Then Lovia is ready for the Inauguration 06:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) First Chamber There is an new proposal in the First Chamber. You can talk about the proposal there Pierlot McCrooke 13:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check it out. 13:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:15, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Governors Hi Gov. Medvedev, Yesterday I finally settled the date on which our states were historically founded: 1905. That means that since that year every two year a new Governor was elected in the state elections. Can I ask you as Gov. of Kings to make a list of the Governors of your state from 1905 to 2007? You can find a full list of all the elections here. If you don't feel like doing this, no problem, then I'll find somebody else to do it, or I'll do it myself. Hope to hear something soon, : 08:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd love to make up this list - ofcourse with a lot of references to excisting persons. I'll work on it this afternoon. (On paper that is) 07:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::That's great! I'm already looking forward. I am very very happy your back Our PM was away for quite a long time. Any idea about what our good friend Enrico is up to? Is he coming back? And any more news on Thursday plans? See you, and have a look at the National Monument Service too if you have time once. Bye, 08:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Dat noem ik s toeval... Wou net vanmorgen aan Dimitri vragen waar je was :S --OWTB 08:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik bel Joeri nu al dagen om te vragen wanneer hij komt. Iedere keer vraag ik het hem. "Morgen, misschien vanavond." is zijn antwoord dan Maar hij is er nu, dus ik heb geen klagen 08:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm glad to be back to. Priority number one: art history! Please have a look to the talkpage. There is a peace there from the hand of Weston (from King Dimitri on the Beach?). It might be vagely recognisable to you. Pollini will probably be too busy most of the time; Thursday: i will call you wednessday (it all depents on Inge i am afraid). 08:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::ik had het druk om de verassing voor dimi voor te bereiden (PS. Dimi, heb jij het Manifest??) 08:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Het Manifest? Dat waren jullie toch aan het doen? Wat bekokstoof jij weer ja? :p Ik ben trouwens al aan het lezen ja. Ik herken het lichtjes, al heb ik nog niet door waar die "I" en die "R" op doelen. Een verlichting aub? 08:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ik ging gisteren op zoek naar het Manifest in de bib, maar die was uitgeleend - had 'em nodig voor de verassing. Geen nood: ik heb goed vervangend materiaal. R staat voor een lichtkalende overjaarse puber die thuis een hele privébibliotheek heeft. I doelt dan weer op bepaalde individuen die donderdag ook komen. Je herkent mss enkele nota's (B reeks geloof ik). 08:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Haha, ja zo. Nee ik heb het Manifest niet. Ik reed gisteren ook naar de Bib en kwam onderweg Pieter-Jan tegen die zei dat hij jou daar ook gezien had, maar ik vond je niet meer. Ik heb driemaal Tsjechov, een Spaanse detective en een boek over kunststromingen uitgeleend. Dus R is Pius Reginald, I is de derde musketier, S. is überSigma en dat is het Ik heb het 'all figured out' Soit, moet nu weg, naar de kapper. Ik hoor je nog wel zeker, 08:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::... --OWTB 08:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik ga ook maar eens. ik heb nog veel werk aan je verrassing. 08:31, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Nou, nu ben ik ook weer ingelicht over jullie privéleven. Dimitri, ga je echt eens in de 2 weke naar de kapper of is dat een smoesje? :P --OWTB 08:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Heil Sigma! :::::Ben benieuwd Probeer het voor de zesde juli te doen hé Slu 08:34, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::@OWTB, ja ga nu naar de kapper. Zit over een week in de fucking desert Dus liefst geen lang haar :D 08:34, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Moet je je een scheerapparaat aanschaffe :P --OWTB 08:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Trouwes, als je in de fucking desert zit moet je wel hope dat Lovia heel blijft :P --OWTB 08:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Daar hoop ik inderdaad op. Wel goed nieuws: van Alex tijdelijk geen last (ik ben terug voor hij vrijkomt) en ik reken ook wat op Joeri en andere moderatoren, zoals Lokixx. 09:43, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there you are again. About your Gov. list, maybe you could base the form of it on this one. Okay? 12:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, 12:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Süper. Trouwens: ::* Zin om een sportclub te beginnen? LSCA zoekt ploegen om een liga te starten. Moet niet hoor. ::* Ik heb een goeie naam voor ons plan: "het Monty Python-plan". Leuk? Ik heb trouwens nog een héél goed systeempje bedacht om de slaagkansen sterk te verhogen. Vereist wel veel inzet. Ik leg't je wel es uit. :: 12:52, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::Geen sport voor mij; Leuke naam, maar niets officieels hoop ik? We spreken wel eens af wanneer jij terug bent. 12:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ja 's goed. Niets officieels neen. Soit, ik ga je rustig laten verder werken Uwe Masjesteit. 12:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:36, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm here all (read: most) of the time. No real 'gaps' in my presence are planned. I am very busy though. 11:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Bye Hey Yuri, As you might know, I am leaving today for Morocco. I won't be here for ten days and I would like to ask both you and Robin a favor. I would like to ask you whether you could "babysit" a bit on Wikination? If you could watch if nothing's wrong. I give you the full permission to use your moderator rights, so if anything goes wrong or seems to be going in the very wrong direction: don't hesitate to protect a page, and if someone starts yelling or vandalizing: then block him/her for some time. I think you two will be able to handle this in my short absence. Is this okay for you? For the days you might be absent yourself, Robin or another faithful user will assist you. 06:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :With you gone, things go their ways quite at ease. But you never know: if there is smoke, a shall make sure our Congress isn't burning 11:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Da's een goeie :D Die houde we d'r in. --OWTB 12:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::: 12:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Vinceria Because the king isn't here to ask I have to ask you :) What's your opinion about coorporating with our new Danish nation, Vinceria? --OWTB 12:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I can't speak a word Danish, but I guess that the people of Vinceria speak (a little) English. We give every notian a chance -- though Vinceria is still young, it could have some potential. If you (or anyone else) want to assist that nation in any way: just do so! I would however wait to cooperate on an official level till our King is back (in a week that is). I wish all the people of Vinceria good luck i building their nation and I will have a closer look on this matter before Dimitri gets back. 12:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok :) --OWTB 12:24, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Question If I wanted a residence, do I have to do something special, or do I just add myself to a street map?--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes indeed. By the way: as you can see on the edit-version of this page, your signature code is very long. Do you think you would be able to simplify this code by using two templates for your sig? Thanks, 07:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Trial Can alexandru get an second trial becuase he still wants hurbanova independent Pierlot McCrooke 14:05, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :There can't be a trial if he doesn't violate the law. I don't think it is illegal to want it independant. If he really declares it independant, then he could be brought before a judge. 14:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::But if he wants hurbanova independent, he might destroy the peace Pierlot McCrooke 14:10, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::If he puts up a fight with anyone, he might get blocked for a few days. if he keeps violating our peace, he can be trialed. There aren't any complains yet, i hope? 14:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Only from me Pierlot McCrooke 14:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Bucurestean, how do I react? Lars Washington 14:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) What our loved Prime Ministers said is true. If he doesn't exercise independence, he doesn't do anything wrong. In fact, it is 100% legal to say he wants Hurbanova independent, that's his opinion and we do not censor here. Though he is rather agressive and his Romanian remarks are offensive in some way. Let's wait fr his reaction on the warning and let's investigate his Romanian remarks. 14:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :That would be so kind of you! I am worried actually what he has been writing in Romanian, but if there is nothing wrong with the contents, I'll be patient for a while. Lars Washington 15:03, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I've investigated what he has written, and I've come to the conclusion that he has been reacting cynical and with mockery. He calls Pierlot "a very little boy" and reacted with the following words on the court warning: "thanks, the same for you!" I will examine whether the Police or the Court should do something. 15:05, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll say in Limburgish (only language I can express me in) Ich wèl onna stinna det Hurbanova ónaafhankelik wuuertj, mer ich höb mich d'r biej nieërgelaenge det 't dóch van geinsspraak is, sins de kans op 'n blókkaasj bekans hóngertj op hóngertj is. 't Is waal óngepas det ich noe Plat mót kalle, mer mien Ingels en Nederlandjs zeen al nao 't niveau nól vervalle en Dieëns is mesjiens onna lèstiger te begriepe :) --OWTB 13:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hi there When can I find our dear Prime Minister in the library? Coming on Monday perhaps? 15:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :In een hoekje met een studieboekje :P --OWTB 15:39, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oeljanov, laat zo snel mogelijk iets weten. Laten we het zo stellen: "het Plan Monty was blijkbaar niet zo origineel als verwacht." Laat iets weten! 17:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dinsdag bib dan? :p 06:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::De koning is in wanhoop! Hij wil naar de bieb :D --OWTB 07:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha. 07:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::N'ogja, ik heb je al vaker roodgeschilderd als je weer met Joeri aan t onderhandele was in t geheim, doe ik ook vaker dus ik neem dat nu terug :P --OWTB 07:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Kan ik nu nog naar de bib komen? Morgen gaat in geen geval (heb n jobje). 10:32, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Half twee? 10:38, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Eén uur gaat ook voor mij. 10:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Eén uur is beter. 10:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Goed, ik vertrek dadelijk, moet wel nog 2 boodschapjes doen. Ik zal zien wat ik kan doen. 10:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Let me rade: I. WC :P II. mm... de boodschappen :D Grapje! Nou ja. Ik zal voortaan wel even geluidsapparatuur in die bieb van jullie hangen -> ablojstern. --OWTB 11:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Haha, I was home earlier and I had to do two miles and you not even 500 meters 12:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :You weren't: I have done several things before turning on my computer (yours probably never went off at all!) 12:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::True I don't turn it off during daytime 12:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dimitri, would you mind not to heil in public? People might have trouble with you for doing that. 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::It reminds me of Germany. But I do nkknow exactly of what. Sven Plemming 12:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Whoops, it's gone Further on Yuri, have you seen the young lady behind the reception of the library? The one in green? 12:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but I am a little to busy to talk about your fantasies right now. 12:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Are you in love? Sven Plemming 12:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Haha, I didn't say anything at all, I just asked whether you'd seen her Whatever, never mind 12:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have you through Sven Plemming 12:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Dimitri just likes 'sightseeing tours' 13:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Haha, that's you vision of the facts I just like to get familiar with every fragment of society, that's all 13:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I see. Always remember: no children beforee the wedding! Sven Plemming 13:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Says who?! If Dimitri would like to have 10 children before he marries he can do so (if he finds someone who would agree) 13:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha, not true. I just wouldn't marry for the church, that's all. And by the way: I was just looking at some "books" in the library, not doing something involving chrildren in any way 13:07, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::The priest sais that. Sven Plemming 13:07, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I do nknkow. Maybe chyou do illegal thinks? Sven Plemming 13:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I hate to disappoint you, but Dimitri doesn't do priests (and niether do I). But we are smart enough to settle down legaly first, tough. 13:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't like priest to. When I make confession I always must tell him when I have beat my other little brother Gustav, and than he tells my mother about it. Sven Plemming 13:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I don't do confessions (though school practicaly forces us to). You shouldn't beat your little brother -- don't need to be a priest to know that! 13:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :He is never nice! If he would be like Makius he would be very nice. But when he tries to beat me, I beat back. Sven Plemming 13:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Аιµατι γαρ αιμα καθαιρεται (reads: Haimati gar haima kathairetai) -- classical Greek for "because blood is cleaned with blood". Can be found in the bible and on two other places: * Genesis; 9,6 * Aeschylus; Choëphori; 400 * Philo; De specialibus legibus; 3,150 :: 13:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC)